


Complications

by Insanirah



Category: Room of Swords (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanirah/pseuds/Insanirah
Summary: What if BBGyrus took over Kodya's body when Gyrus attempts to put Kodya's soul back into his body?





	Complications

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic yeeeeee. Constructive criticism is welcome.

             Gyrus sent a wave of energy at the shadow that threatened to take his mind. He growled as the shadow dodged his attacks effortlessly. He was beginning to tire and the shadow showed no sign of weakening. _“If only the new me had agreed to help, we could have returned Kodya by now…”_ Gyrus muttered bitterly. He glanced at the soul he had captured. Kodya was still tied up with shadow ropes. At least he was unconscious this time so Gyrus would not be distracted by his muffled yelling. Just as Gyrus prepared another attack, a door opened somewhere towards his left. He looked through the entrance and found himself looking at Kodya’s body. _“Dammit! They must be trying to return Kodya’s soul to his body.”_ Gyrus turned towards the soul in question that was still covered in shadow. Green lightning wrapped itself around the soul and began dragging it to the open door. Gyrus looked up at the shadow that was beginning to attach itself to Kodya’s soul. If they returned his soul to his body with the shadow still attached, Kodya would surely turn into a shadow soldier again. _“I have no choice…”_ Gyrus threw himself in between the lightning and the door. The lightning pulled him through the door and into Kodya’s body. _“I’m sorry Kodya, but I can’t lose you again.”_ A bright light engulfed him and Gyrus found himself in Kodya’s body, staring straight into the new Gyrus’ and Nepthys’ eyes.


End file.
